Containers for storing medical devices in liquids are generally known, and together the container, medical device and liquid forms a package which may be stored by e.g. pharmacies and handled by users of the medical device.
Such packages may for example be one-day disposable contact lenses, where the container generally is cylindrically shaped having a foil lid and the contact lens is soaked in a saline solution.
Other packages may for example be the SpeediCath® produced by Coloplast A/S. The SpeediCath® package comprises a foil container, consisting of two sheets of foil welded along the edges thereby forming a closed pocket wherein a coated catheter may be stored in a liquid. When used the foil package is open and the pre-wetted catheter is ready for use.
However when opening containers containing a medical device and a liquid, such as a liquid for wetting a coated catheter, the liquid will often spill out either when opening, removing the medical device or in case the containers tilts. Especially elongated containers for storing elongated medical devices, such as catheters, may easily spill out some of the liquid therefrom if the container is moved into a horizontal position, especially when the opening of the container is arranged at one of the ends of the elongated container.
By horizontal position it should be understood that the longitudinal direction of the container, i.e. the direction from the bottom to the opening, is horizontally orientated or almost horizontally orientated. In contrast thereto it should be understood that the containers vertical position is when the longitudinal direction of the container is aligned in a generally vertical direction.